The Union Of The North and South
by Lumrosa-chan
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are forced into marriage in order to unite the North and South Kingdoms! Special in Author's notes! Warning: Author's ramblings more than story... sorry! and please review so i know if you all want a second chappie! And 2nd warning:swearin
1. Chapter 1

The Union of the North and South

Lumrosa: Uhuhuhuhuhu! I have another RyouxBakura ficcie here!!! *Waves a wad of papers*

Ryou & Bakura: *Sweatdrop*

Lumrosa: Yes Ry-ry and Bakky-chan! You two are in another fic of mine!!

Bakura: Goddamn it woman! You can't write a story to save your life! Right Ryou? Ryou? Where the HELL is Ryou?

Lumrosa's Yami: He went off on a holiday. He couldn't stand being in another of my hikari's stories… *sigh* poor Ryou…

Lumrosa: You two are so- ARGH! Whatever… Just… read the fic okay?!?!

Lumrosa's Yami: Tut-tut-tut-tut… You forgot the most important thing!

Lumrosa: What is it NOW you pathetic excuse for a yami?!

Lumrosa's Yami: Hmph! I've a right mind to not tell you but since I definitely do not want to end up in jail for the rest of my life, here goes! MY PATHETIC HIKARI CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A DECENT STORYLINE! So she sure as HELL does NOT own Yu-gi-oh! *grins*

Lumrosa: Whatever… thanks I guess… anyways, on with the fic!

"Ry-chan! You're gonna meet your future husband in a few days! How do you feel?" A petite boy yelled while bounding over to Ryou.

"Y-Yugi… I'm kinda nervous… I mean, I've never met him before…" Ryou Hikarinda replied, wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his shirt.

Yugi Harainda sighed and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ryou," Yugi said softly, "I know this is hard for you, I wouldn't be too happy about this myself… just… please, you are never this quiet and it's starting to scare me… please Ryou, you can scream or do anything else to relief yourself of the pain, just don't be like this… the only way to save this kingdom is to marry Bakura-san…"

Ryou looked at Yugi with misery etched in his face. He did not want to marry someone he did not love, and it was a guy no less. All his hopes, his dreams were crushed when he heard the news. (Lumrosa's Yami: OI! This is supposed to be a humor fic! Not drama! Lumrosa: Wait! The humor is coming soon!)

-----------_Start of Flashback-----------_

_Ryou was happily sitting in the palace gardens with his best friend/servant. They were talking about all sorts of random things. Things like, when the first spring flowers were going to bloom and how many pebbles it would take to wake Jounochi up by throwing them at his window. And to prove who was right, they tested it out. Ryou pouted when Yugi was declared the winner since his guess was the closest to the answer. Or… the closest they could get._

"_How was I supposed to know Jou-kun was such a deep sleeper? I mean, seriously, almost all the pebbles in the garden and at that he only stirred!" Ryou complained, sticking his tongue out at Yugi._

_Yugi giggled but almost instantly became serious again. Ryou turned around to find out why but in his haste, he fell flat on his face. The sound of a faint giggle reached his ears. It sounded suspiciously like Yugi. Turning around to shoot him a glare, he gasped when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his father._

"_There is something I need to tell you. Come, follow me." His father said gravely. _(Lumrosa's Yami: Where is the damned humor?!! Lumrosa: Be patient!)

"_You see, King Marik Yamunishtar of the East is set on controlling all four kingdoms. So, King Ruthun Yaminoshi of the South and I thought that it would be best for us to combine the kingdoms. Unfortunately, the only way to combine kingdoms is by marriage. And since I obviously cannot marry the king, and you DEFINITELY cannot marry the king, we have decided that you shall marry King his son, Bakura Yaminoshi. Heh!" Ryou's father rushed out suddenly feeling VERY nervous. A moment of silence passed but all too soon…_

"_ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ryou yelled. It was so loud that it woke Jounochi up before he promptly went back to sleep. _

_-----------End of Flashback-----------_

Ryou sighed and sat back there silently, accepting his cruel fate.

_**Meanwhile in the Yaminoshi Palace…**_

"What the fuck do you mean I have to marry Krynfir's son?!?!"Bakura yelled at his father, Ruthun.

"That's King Krynfir to you son. Anyway, I mean exactly what I said; I heard that he is extremely adorable though… Hmm… maybe I should marry him instead…" Ruthun mused. "I'm kidding! I'm no pedophile!" Ruthun added defensively when he heard Bakura snicker.

Ruthun rolled his eyes.

"Tch… too bad I don't have a portrait… That'll show you!" Ruthun grumbled.

"You DO realize you are acting more and more like a child… right?"Bakura questioned.

"Whatever… you have a weird effect on me." Ruthun retorted.

"Tch! Anyway, I'm not marrying a fucking GUY!" Bakura yelled.

Ruthun mumbled something about Bakura not having a choice and hurried out of the room leaving a VERY pissed off Bakura behind.

_**THE END!!!**_

Bakura: Who writes this crap?!

Lumrosa: I do! Now shut up or I'll… I'll… pair Ryou up with the baka pharaoh instead! Yeah!

Bakura: Tch… l-like I care

Lumrosa's Yami: Oh? Then why have you paled so much tomb robber?

Lumrosa: No matter… I have proof! *Takes out a pink fluffy diary with the word Bakura written on the front*

Lumrosa's Yami: What the FUCK Bakura! *snickers* what's up with that?

Bakura: That ain't my freakin' diary!!!

Lumrosa's Yami: Awww… widdle Bakky likes pink stuff… awww! *snickers*

Lumrosa: Alright Bakura, don't get your knickers in a twist! *Tears off pink fluffy stuff to reveal a plain black cover*

Bakura: You! What are you doing with my dia- JOURNAL?!?!

Lumrosa's Yami: Awww… did you HAVE to reveal the real cover so fast? I could have teased- wait a minute… Bakura?

Bakura: Y-yes?

Lumrosa's Yami: You were going to say diary! DON'T DENY IT!!

Bakura: I w-was not!!

Lumrosa: Shut up and listen! *clears throat*

_Entry 5, 15__th__ of December_

Lumrosa's Yami: By the way, those who are tired of my hikari's rambling please spare two minutes to write a review to tell us if you want a second chapter or not! If you want to see what's in Bakura's diary-

Bakura: JOURNAL!

Lumrosa's Yami: Whatever… if you want to see what's written in Bakura's JOURNAL coughdiarycough, read on!

Lumrosa: Thank you Yami! Whatever would I do without you?

Lumrosa's Yami: Absolutely nothing… Bakura, don't even TRY to take your diary back! Or journal… whatever!

Bakura: DAMN BOTH OF YOU TO HELL!!!!

Lumrosa: Anyways…

_Entry 5, 15__th__ of December 2008…_

_Dear diary,_

Lumrosa's Yami: *snicker* Diary *snicker*

Bakura: *blushes madly* SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!

Lumrosa: Both of you SHUT UP!! *growls* Now…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Dear diary,_

_You know, I think I'm beginning to like Ryou… He isn't that bad… he is cute too… I mean, when he smiles, everything around him brightens up considerably… Ok… I'm beginning to freak out… HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I TAKE THIS?!?! I wonder… does he feel the same? Ah well… Goodbye diary, see ya soon!_

Lumrosa and her yami: *cannot talk because laughing too hard*

Bakura: *Blushing furiously*

Lumrosa's Yami: Awww Bakura! That's just too cute!

Lumrosa: *suddenly reverted to serious mode* Ah well… I don't want to bore out readers… All together- BAKURA!!

Bakura: *freezes*

Lumrosa: Get back here now or I'll kill you… sloooooooowly.

Bakura: Eep!

Lumrosa's Yami: Sometimes I wonder who is really the yami here…

Lumrosa: Well… bye bye!!!

Lumrosa's Yami: S-see ya! *shivers*

Bakura: B-bye! *runs away*

Lumrosa:* Chases Bakura*

Lumrosa's Yami: Oh look! There is a letter!

_Dear reader,_

_Please do not forget to review! I'm sorry for the short story and for the long hours of rambling XD But, please lend me a little more of your time and review! Thank you, and do not forget to tell me if you want me to continue this story!_

_Lumrosa_

Lumrosa's Yami: … I swear…More happens in the Author's rambling than in the actual story…


	2. Chapter 2

Lumrosa: So… did you enjoy the first chapter?

Bakura: It was sucky…

Lumrosa's Yami: Hehehehe!

Lumrosa: What the hell are you laughing about?

Bakura: She's your yami, you should know that she always laughs for no reason…

Lumrosa: Whatever… yami? Can you do the disclaimer please?

Lumrosa's Yami: Hai, hai! I'll tell you why I was laughing after the fic! My hikari (Lumrosa) Does not own Yugioh in any way, shape or form! So please do NOT sue her; she only owns Krynfir and Ruthun… she created them! Kekeke!

Lumrosa: -_-… Whatever… on with the fic!

"Do I really have to do this Ruthun?" Bakura whined.

"NOW who is acting more like a child?" Ruthun said, smirking.

Bakura glared at Ruthun and straightened.

"Fine! Bye!" Bakura snapped and left the palace without waiting for the guards.

"Ryou! Wait! I won't be that bad! Gah… who am I kidding…" Yugi grumbled as he watched Ryou disappear into the town. He rolled his eyes and started into the town.

Ryou was running in a frenzy. He was not even thinking about where he was going to go. All he knew was that he had to escape from the palace in order to escape from the marriage. In his rush, he bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall onto the ground. He yelled a quick sorry before getting up quickly and dashing away.

"Stupid kid…" Bakura grumbled as he brushed himself down.

"I'd better not see you-!" Bakura stopped as he realized something, "How am I supposed to recognize him? He was wearing a hood… gah! Whatever…" Bakura started as he saw a smaller figure running towards him.

"Ano… excuse me, but did you see someone running by here very, very fast?" the petite figure asked.

Bakura nodded and pointed to the direction that Ryou had ran.

"I don't think you would be able to catch up to him though…" Bakura warned.

"Ah! Thanks! The name is Yugi by the way." Yugi replied cheerfully.

"Bakura." Bakura replied.

Yugi's eyes widened.

"So this is the person Ryou is supposed to marry… looks more like his older brother… ah well!" Yugi thought.

Yugi then sighed and proceeded to open his arms wide, close his eyes and muttered something softly. Suddenly, an outline of a door appeared and Ryou, still covered with the hood slammed into a wall that was conveniently placed behind Yugi.

"Itai! Who-! YUGI! I TOLD you to NEVER do that to me ever again!" Ryou whined, his hood slipping off.

"Shh… Ryou let me introduce him to you. Ryou, this is Prince Bakura and Prince Bakura, this is Prince Ryou." Yugi introduced swiftly, not listening a word of what Ryou was saying.

Ryou's and Bakura's eyes widened.

"IT WAS YOU?!?!" both yelled at the same time, earning weird glances from people passing by.

"Ok… now that both of you are here, I'll give you a chance to get to know each other better, so I'm going to lock you two in this room for the next hour." Krynfir rushed out, knowing how scary Ryou could be when he was mad. He swiftly stepped out of the room and locked the door.

Lumrosa: ok! That's it! Now, my question is, what colour do ya'll want Ryou's and Bakura's colour to be?

Bakura; I want my colour to be red!

Lumrosa:Not up to you to decide~

Lumrosa's Yami: Anyway… I was laughing earlier because…

*Lumrosa and Bakura suddenly becomes very attentive*

Lumrosa's Yami: Ryou's back!

Ryou: Konnichiwa minna!

Lumrosa: Ryou! *glomps Ryou* I've missed you! T_T

Bakura: Hmph…

Lumrosa: And so did Baku-mph!

Bakura: Shut up!

Ryou: Okaaaay… Anyways… bye minna! The next chapter will be coming out soon! ^^

Lumrosa: Bye!!!!

Bakura: If you don't read it, I won't blame you!

*Lumrosa suddenly pounces on Bakura and starts tying him up*

Lumrosa: YOU shut up!

Lumrosa's Yami: okkaaaaayy.. see ya! *tries to separate Lumrosa and Bakura*

Ryou: Bye minna! Please wait for the next installment! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Lumrosa:Well... the new chapter is here! I would like to thank my best friend Levriel Levrin for helping me with this story!

Rosaic:Well... finally! *rolls eyes*

Lumrosa; Oh! I've finally given my yami a name minna! Say hi to Rosaic!

Rosaic:This is completely unnecessary...

Bakura:MMPH! MPH!!!

Ryou:Um... Lumrosa? Don't you think Bakura might like to be untied?

Lumrosa: I can't really read his mind Ryou... So I wouldn't know! Might as well stay on the safe side and keep him tied up!

Rosaic: Don't worry Ryou... she'll untie him... eventually...

Ryou:*sweatdrop*

Bakura:MMPH!

Lumrosa: Ah that's right! Thanks for reminding me Bakura! Ryou please do the honours!

Bakura:...

Ryou:Very well... Lumrosa does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, form or colour.

Lumrosa:Thanks! On with the fic!!

THE FIC HAS STARTED!!

Ryou screamed. Bakura jumped up, his eyes widening.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!!" Ryou yelled.

"Do what?"Bakura asked, bewildered.

"Your bloody eyes are scary enough Bakura! Don't widen them!" Ryou said, his voice trembling a little.

Bakura sweatdropped. He wondered if Ryou was mentally stable.

Yugi rushed in, thinking that Ryou was in danger...as he didn't hear Ryou's previous comment. What he saw though, made him burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!"Ryou demanded.

Yugi just continued laughing... for five whole minutes... only stopping for a few seconds to breathe.

When Yugi managed to stop laughing, he saw Ryou biting into a cake... and started laughing all over again.

1 hour later...

"And that is why Ryou screamed, Bakura" Yugi concluded, breathless from laughing so much.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou just bit into another cake... and took a sip of tea.

"Fine, fine! Ryou. Finds. Your. Red. Eyes. Scary. Now do you understand?" Yugi sighed.

Bakura's eyes widened, only to get cake thrown at his face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!" Ryou yelled, pissed off.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO THROW CAKE AT MY FACE!!!" Bakura yelled.

And the shouting match had started. (Lumrosa: I'm gonna change the format for this one.)

Ryou: YES I NEEDED TO!

Bakura: WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO!

Ryou: STOP THAT!

Bakura: STOP WHAT?!

Ryou: DONT NARROW YOUR EYES!

Yugi: Uh... guys...?

Bakura: I CAN DO WHAT I DAMN WELL WANT WITH MY EYES!

Yugi: GUYS!!

Bakura&Ryou: WHAT?!?

Yugi: *looks down, bangs covering his eyes. Then suddenly looks up... with a very scary expression.* THAT'S IT, I'M PISSED!

Ryou: SHIT! RUN!

Bakura: What can you do you little... GWAHHH!!!

Bakura had been slammed against the wall and had been chained up and now, he was currently being gagged with one of Ryou's cakes. Yugi left, cackling madly.

--An Hour Later--

Bakura rubbed his wrists as Yugi let him down.

"What the hell was that for?!" Bakura growled.

"Well... you two wouldn't listen to me so..." Yugi shrugged.

Yugi led Bakura to Ryou's chambers where Ryou was sleeping. Well... Bakura was supposed to sleep there too... in the same bed... (Bakura:MPHH!!! *blushes a little* Ryou: *blushes madly* Lumrosa: What was Krynfir thinking? Rosaic: -_- More like what were YOU thinking...)

After having a bath...

Bakura sighed as he slipped into the bed, beside Ryou. He slept and dreamt about something, I have no idea what. (Lumrosa: I hate to pry into people's dreams! Rosaic: *rolls eyes*

He woke up because an alarm clock was making funny noises... Wait... were there alarm clocks in the North? Whatever... When Bakura opened his eyes, he saw that what he thought was an alarm clock, was Ryou... he was talking in his loudly. Suddenly, Ryou turned to face Bakura... and accidentally thwacked him on the head. Ow...

The End

Lumrosa: I'm really really sorry for the long wait and the extremely short chapters!!

Rosaic: You should be... Anyways... Lumrosa hasn't been able to update cuz she had school but the holidays are coming up so she should be able to update-

Lumrosa: MUCH more frequently!

Bakura:MMPH!

Lumrosa: Oh, you wanna say bye? Fine I'll untie you...

Bakura: *Takes deep breath* Bye... (he actually said it cuz Lumrosa thought he would say it and he didnt want to get on her bad side...)

Ryou: BYE MINNA! Please wait for the next installment ^^

Rosaic: See ya guys soon...

Lumrosa; Hope you enjoyed the little that I wrote!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, I have to put this story on hold... thanks to someone's "encouragement" *rolls eyes* and the stress in school... I promise I'll update some day! Just.... not now


End file.
